


OmoMonogatari

by Smartguy725



Series: Comfy Omo/Omu Time [1]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Diapers, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartguy725/pseuds/Smartguy725
Summary: This is the first installment of a series of 'RPs' or drabbles that I've been doing with a friend. Basically, the premise of this part is that Shinobu has started dealing with some accidents, and Koyomi Araragi has found a solution.This is continued in the second chapter, so read that when you can!
Series: Comfy Omo/Omu Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924651
Kudos: 6





	1. Struggles of an Un-Pamp’d Vamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first installment of a series of 'RPs' or drabbles that I've been doing with a friend. Basically, the premise of this part is that Shinobu has started dealing with some accidents, and Koyomi Araragi has found a solution.
> 
> This is continued in the second chapter, so read that when you can!

Shinobu Oshino, what “remained” of Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, The Iron-blooded, Hot-blooded, Cold-blooded Vampire, had recently started talking to her thrall-turned-master Koyomi Araragi again. The two had what could best be described as a falling out after meeting each other, with neither getting what they really wanted, but had recently begun to reconcile. In fact, today was the first day that Shinobu decided to spend the day outside of Koyomi’s shadow in a while.

“So, what is it you’ve been up to, my master?” Shinobu asked. She was standing behind Koyomi, looking over his shoulder as he worked at his desk.

Studying was what he had been up to.

“I really have to crack down and put extra effort in if I really wanna go anywhere after high school” he explained.

Shinobu frowned.

“I’m sorry, Shinobu. I know we only just started talking again, but I have to study. I wouldn’t mind if you played your DS though, I could use the company”

Sighing, Shinobu walked over to the bookshelf in the room, grabbed her DS, and collapsed onto Koyomi’s bed as she booted up the handheld. And things were quiet again.

That is until Shinobu started squirming.

Some time had passed, to be sure. At least an hour or so. But during that time, as Shinobu got distracted playing whatever RPG she was playing, her need to go to the bathroom increased. And Koyomi started to take notice.

“Still trying to get comfortable?”

“Oh! Y-yeah, I am…” Shinobu replied, bringing her knees up and her feet in as she wiggled her butt into Koyomi’s bed.

“Come to think of it, you’ve been restless for a little while now…” Koyomi said as he got up and turned to look at the squirmy pseudo-vampire. Her DS had been set to the side, the hands that had been playing with it tucked away into what little lap could remain when in the position that she was in.

“You’re imagining things, I just got settled!”

There was doubt in the vampire’s response, and Koyomi didn’t quite believe it. But before he could press further, his stomach growled

“Oh, guess I need a bit of a break, I’m going to go and grab myself a bite to eat.” He said as he turned to leave the room. However, just as he got one foot out the door, he turned back to Shinobu, who appeared to have re-adjusted her position in the short amount of time it took for him to get to the door. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“A-absolutely! My master shouldn’t be concerned with something as s-simple as me trying to get comfortable!”

Still not believing her fully, Koyomi chose to ignore it and closed the door behind him. When she was sure that he was gone, Shinobu moved her hands and scrutinized the front of her dress, spotting a very small spot on it from when she had leaked when Koyomi had unexpectedly turned around.

“How do I have to go this badly? Did I really have that much to drink?” She looked toward the trash can, its lone contents being an empty water bottle and an equally empty box of juice. She squirmed as her desperation spiked again, her hands making their way toward her crotch to avoid wetting her dress any further. Even though remembering the liquids inside her probably brought on the recent wave, she turned back toward the trash can.

“...I can’t let him see me like this! But… I-I can’t just… u-use the water bottle o-or trash can!” she groaned as she made her way off the bed, at least being considerate enough to continue her efforts in a more forgiving environment. She paced around the room, her hands not leaving their posts, for what seemed like an eternity for her master to finish his lunch.

Eventually, Koyomi did return to his room, and was greeted with Shinobu in a rather sorry state, scrunched up and twisted trying to keep herself from having an accident.

“Are y-”   
  


“T-take me to the bathroom th-this instant!”

“Well, I just walked by my older little sister Karen going in there, so-”

Before he could scold Shinobu for putting off her need, she got up and dashed for the trash can, forgoing all sense of pride that prevented her from using it in the first place. Squirming all the while, she reached in and retrieved the empty water bottle, making use of it just in the nick of time, letting out a sigh of relief as she relieved herself.

Once Shinobu was done, silence returned to the room. Until Koyomi cleared his throat and said

“...come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you need to go to the bathroom before”

Smooth moves.

“I… I guess you’re right…” her breathing was slow and deep, still recovering from her near-accident. She cleared her throat. “I… may or may not have been… relieving myself in your shadow…”

“You WHAT?!?” This obviously came as a shock to Koyomi. Sure, he knew that she basically lived in there, but use the bathroom there as well?

“I… think it transfers the need to you?”

“That’s… better than I thought…” he was still uneased by the revelation.

Before any more questions could be asked, a knock sounded at the door, and Karen entered the room just as Shinobu hid away from her.

“I thought you were studying”

“I was, but then I got up to get some lunch. I even passed you in the hall when you were going to the bathroom!”

“Yeah, about that… could you maybe head out and get some more toilet paper? I may have used up the last roll, heh heh...” she finished, rubbing her hand against the back of her head.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll have much of a choice…” he turned away from Karen to start getting his things in order to make the shopping trip.

“Then I’ll leave you to it! Thanks, big bro!” Karen left the room without waiting for a response.

When Shinobu got out of her hiding spot, she found Koyomi looking at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you coming along?”

“Huh?”

“I think you could use some fresh air after… what happened…” Koyomi bashfully added. “Besides, we could go and pick up donuts while we’re there.”

~~~

“You can go ahead and scout for what you want. I shouldn’t be too long, so I’ll meet you over by the pastries”

Koyomi was just able to finish his thought as Shinobu darted inside ahead of him, as he still had to deal with locking up his bike. Meanwhile, Shinobu was immediately entranced by a table with all sorts of drinks on it. There was an attendant, as well as a sign that encouraged trying a sample of at least each drink. So naturally, Shinobu took the sign up on the offer, downed the drinks, and continued on her way to the pastries.

“Make a decision yet?”

“Waa!”

She didn’t know how long she had been there, looking at the donuts and other sweets, but it was long enough for her to forget that Koyomi had said that he’d meet her there.

“A-almost. Hmmm…” she replied, scratching her chin. She fidgeted with anticipation while she mused between boxes or the possibility of being able to bring home multiple boxes.

“Can’t decide?”

“...no…” Shinobu sulked in defeat. It was then Koyomi’s turn to think.

Koyomi reached past Shinobu and pointed. “It’s between these two boxes, I assume?”

“Yeah, why?”

Koyomi wordlessly grabbed both of them and turned around. “Let’s get going.”

“Oh thank you, my master!” Shinobu cheered, hugging him on the spot.

“Careful! I don’t want to drop them!”

~~~

As Koyomi pedaled in silence, Shinobu sat in the basket with the haul from the store, just as quiet, but slightly more restless than Koyomi would prefer.

“Could you try and sit still? I know you’re excited about the donuts and all, but it’s kinda hard to keep my balance when you do that”

“O-oh! S-sorry, I don’t think I can help it…” Shinobu replied as if she hadn’t realized what she was doing.

“Don’t  _ think _ you can help it?”

He stopped pedaling and pulled aside. They might have been halfway back home when he noticed Shinobu’s squirming, and he had a feeling he knew what it meant.

“I… might have to go to the bathroom…”

“That explains your restlessness…”

“...can we keep going? I might have needed to go since you helped with the donuts…”

“For  _ that _ long? Why didn’t you say something while we were still there?”

“...the donuts…” Shinobu meekly replied.

Rolling his eyes as he got the message, Koyomi resumed the journey home, hoping he would be able to get Shinobu home and to the bathroom in time. He had picked up speed, which increased the wibble-wobble caused by Shinobu being in the basket.

“C-could you slow down a bit? It’s kinda hard for me to ho-oh!”

The bike had run over a sizable stick in the path, jostling the desperate former vampire further and caused her to lose composure for a second, but a second what all it took for her to spring a leak. After what seemed to be a subtle check to her and an obvious one to Koyomi, she spoke up again

“N-nevermind, the sooner the better…”

Koyomi just nodded and continued without another word.

Soon enough, the house was in sight, and Shinobu jumped out of her seat in the basket, careful not to disrupt the haul from the shopping trip, and darted inside with her hands to her crotch while Koyomi put his bike away, a bit less rushed now that Shinobu had taken matters into her own hands.

When he did finally get inside and make his way to his room, a knock sounded from the inside of the bathroom.

“M-my master, are you there?” Shinobu asked, her voice noticeably shaky

“Yeah, it’s me. You want me to come in?”

“...mhm…”

Carefully, Koyomi walked into the bathroom, toilet paper in hand. He saw Shinobu, on the floor of the room, on her knees and butt, sitting in the middle of a puddle.

“I didn’t make it…” she said, tears in her eyes. From the look of it, she had been crying; those tears were just another set that was threatening to join the others (and her accident) on the floor.

“Oh no, what happened?” Koyomi rushed over and knelt down to meet her at eye level”   
  


“When I got inside I put the donuts on your bed, then I went back to the bathroom, but someone was in there… They were washing their hands, so I waited in your room. As soon as I was sure they were gone I rushed in, but…”

She traded talking for sniffling. Koyomi put a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down.

“You did your best, don’t worry. Accidents happen”

“B-but not to me they don’t!”

Koyomi chose to ignore that response.

“How about I get you cleaned up, then you can have some of those donuts, alright?”

A slow nod. She got up and pulled her dress off, tossing it to be cleaned… somehow…

“Can it be quick? I want those donuts.”

~~~

Shinobu had a classic glazed donut in her hand, with the box sitting next to her on Koyomi’s bed. As she took her first bite, he wheeled toward her in his chair.

“It’s pretty late already, huh?”

“Mhm!” Shinobu replied, her mouth stuffed with the fried pastry

“Listen, there’s something I wanna talk to you about…”   
  


Shinobu swallowed the food she had in her mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, it’s just that… I think that since you’re probably going to be spending more time out of my shadow, and with what happened today and what you told me…”

“Hmm?”

Koyomi cleared his throat. “I think you should maybe… start wearing… protection?”

“What?”

“L-like p-pull-ups, or-”

“Diapers?!?”

“Shhh, not so loud! But yeah, I bought some” He brought the bag around and, from it, produced a hefty pack of pull-ups and a pack of diapers of equal heft. “Th-they were having a sale…”

“I am  _ not _ wearing something for babies. I’m almost 600 years old!” Shinobu rebutted”

“Almost 600, but you look 8 and you had an accident today, you almost had another one but you were saved by your water bottle trash…”

“No.” She started eating another donut, but with somewhat exaggerated anger to show how upset she was at the mere suggestion that she would need diapers.

“We can try a pull-up tonight and see how it goes then.”

“No!” she said, spraying her master with spittle.

“Ok then. Just finish that donut while I get ready for bed, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Sure enough, Shinobu had managed to make it through half of a box before Koyomi returned.

“Last chance: are you  _ sure _ you’ll be fine tonight?”

“Absolutely!” she had gotten into some sleepwear of her own in the time between when Koyomi left and when he came back.

“Well… goodnight, then…”

The two got into bed and turned out the light.

Koyomi was about to fall asleep when he jolted awake.  _ I should at least remind Shinobu to use the bathroom befo- _

His thought was cut off by a slight little snore and the sound of a peacefully sleeping vampire turning over in her sleep and snuggling into bed

_...best not to bother her… _

Koyomi decided against agitating her any further that night.


	2. Musings of a Newly Pamp’d Vamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the direct sequel to "Struggles of an Un-Pamp’d Vamp", and the second installment in the series. Koyomi Araragi re-presents the solution to Shinobu's recent accident problem to... interesting results

When Koyomi awoke, something immediately felt off. For starters, a strange scent lingered in the air, and his side felt noticeably clammier than the other, as if only that side had been sweating through the night. He sat up and looked to the side in question, and saw Shinobu, lying on her back and out like a log.  _ Did she…? _ He lifted the covers.  _ She did. _ The source of the clamminess was, evidently, Shinobu. From the state of the sheets around her and her pajamas, she had wet the bed sometime in the middle of the night. She stirred, probably from the cooler air that she was now exposed to. Koyomi thought this would wake her up, but with a change of expression on the sleeping vampire’s face, she started peeing in her sleep again.

“Sh-Shinobu!”

“Hmm…? What time is it?”

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, seemingly unaware of the situation. She looked down, blinked a few times and-

“O-oh!”

Her hands rushed under the covers to stem the flow, and after about half a minute of squirming in place she appeared to have things under control. She looked up at Koyomi, tears in her eyes, and said

“P-please take me t-to the bathroom…”

Koyomi gulped and nodded. He knew he had to act quickly to avoid worsening the situation. Rolling up his sleeves, Koyomi swooped up the damp vampire in a bridal carry and rushed to the bathroom while trying to make as little noise as possible. All the while, Shinobu whimpered every once in a while, as the sound of an occasional springing of a leak was heard. Once in the bathroom, Koyomi set Shinobu down, and she rushed over to the bathroom. Rushing to both open the toilet lid and pull her pants down, she managed to get over the bowl just as her bladder muscles gave out completely. Shinobu sighed in relief as she let out the surprising amount of urine that was still left in her.

Koyomi waited for her to be completely done, then cleared his throat.

“I-I can take your pajamas to be washed, i-if you want, I mean. I’ll have to strip the bed, so I’ll be doing laundry anyway”

Shinobu took a deep breath before she responded

“Should I clean up, then?”

“Just… I’ll start the bathtub, how does that sound? You don’t have to do anything else, just watch the tub while I get the laundry started.”

Shinobu stared off for a moment, possibly contemplating Koyomi’s words as well as what had just transpired. Then, she gave a wordless nod, stripped off her PJs, and started the tub, then pulled over a stool to wait for the tub to fill. With the soaked garments in hand, Koyomi left the room.

When he returned, the tub was still filling up, but upon seeing the return of her master, she got into the still filling tub.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, alright?”

She still looked… fragile, ready to start crying at the drop of a hat.

“Look, remember what I said yesterday: accidents happen. I’ll order more donuts if you want them.”

Shinobu’s expression changed, but it went unnoticed as Koyomi began washing her hair and continued his list of consolation prizes

“I know you might not be too thrilled about it right now, but we could lie around the room and watch some movies today. My studies can wait.” He rubbed the top of her head, partly to endear, partly to scrub clean.

“Although given what’s happened, I think we should-”

“Nope. Don’t wanna hear it. You had me until then.”

All that reeling in and it looked like the fish might get away after all. He could  _ kinda _ understand where she was coming from, but in Koyomi’s mind, the circumstances outweighed the former Iron-blooded, Hot-blooded, Cold-blooded Vampire’s pride. So he doubled down.

“Look,” he said, taking a pause from washing Shinobu’s body, “You nearly had an accident in the middle of the day yesterday, then had an actual accident in the evening. You wet the bed last night, and did so  _ again _ before I could wake you up.”

Shinobu didn’t expect this much pushback. She lay down from her standing position and sank into the tub with a pout. “I’ll think about it,” she responded.

“While you think about it, I’ll go and check on the laundry.” He got up from where we had been washing Shinobu and left the bathroom.

Koyomi’s trip to move the laundry around had been quick, but what used to be the most powerful vampire had gotten quite comfortable in his absence. She saw him re-enter the bathroom, but because she was still a little angry at the suggestion that she wear any kind of protection or diaper or whatever Koyomi decided to call it, she elected to ignore him. She closed her eyes, and her mind began to wonder…

“Shinobu?”

“Yes, my master?” she said with a smug aura.

“You think you might have relaxed a little… a little too much?”

“What do you mean?”

She opened her eyes and discovered that a yellowish cloud was forming in the bathtub, its source obvious.

Too smug.

Shinobu sat up with a blush but remained silent. After a short while (what Koyomi could only interpret as her finishing her impromptu bathroom break), she stood up and sheepishly asked “C-... can you wash me… again?”

Koyomi walked over and brought the showerhead to use instead of the now-tainted bathwater. But just before he started re-bathing her,

“I’m giving you a choice, but it’s not going to be padding or no padding this time. After we’re finished here, would you like me to put you in a diaper or a pull-up?”

Shinobu had a feeling this ultimatum would come eventually, and so did her former thrall, but it didn’t make it any easier for him. While yes, he did feel more “confident” saying those words, it was about as confident as you could be saying that in this context. He had gone from servant to “master” to caretaker in a bizarrely short amount of time. If you had told him a week ago that he would be-

“P-pull ups, please…” Shinobu answered. She wasn’t making eye contact, but Koyomi chose to accept the answer. Plus, she did say please.

“Alright then.” He lathered up some soap and re-bathed the former vampire

~~~

By the time the bath had finished, the laundry was done, so Koyomi left to get everything in order, as well as get Shinobu’s outfit ready. He returned to the bathroom, her dress in one hand, and a pull up in the other. The vampire had gotten out of the tub and had huddled into a towel by this point, but she took the outfit and slipped it on, no questions asked. She was hesitant about the… additional garment, which Koyomi held in his hands, waiting for Shinobu to step into. She set a hand on Koyomi’s shoulder for balance, then lifted a leg, but paused.

“If it helps, pull-ups are usually a ‘just in case’ thing. They’re called ‘pull-ups’ because you can pull them up and down like regular underwear, so you still have a window where you can go to the bathroom.”

With a deep breath, the former vampire repeated “Just in case” to herself, and stepped into the garment. She took over from there, pulling it up to its rightful place. While Shinobu wasn’t really accustomed to wearing normal underwear, she knew what she was wearing wasn’t normal. Her hand went down to the padding, poking it and sinking her finger into the thickness it seemed to offer. As she examined the garment with a growing blush on her face, she looked at the design. Flowers adorned the front, with a cutesy owl placed in the right place as if to look up and mock her.

“What’s wrong?”

Shinobu turned her attention to her master, but was at a loss with what to say.

“I tried finding something that looked more like regular panties, but reviews online say that those are the best for what I was looking for. Plus, it might have been a bit insulting if your pullups looked so much like regular underwear.”

_ Yeah, but I think this is worse… _ Shinobu thought to herself.

“Let’s head downstairs. I’ll order those extra donuts I mentioned, and after they get here we can watch a movie or something, your choice.”

“But what about-”

“My sisters are out for the day, apparently. I found a note in the kitchen.”

“Then let’s head downstairs and get our day started.”

Shinobu almost marched triumphantly, leading the way downstairs while Koyomi stayed behind to put away the fresh laundry and remake his bed

~~~

“Alright, donuts are here! I’ll bring them to the table”

With Koyomi’s announcement made, Shinobu’s feet pitter-pattered to the direction of the table. He set the fresh box from Mister Donut in front of the small vampire. “Want anything to drink?”

“Do you have any tea?”

“We have iced tea, will that do?”

“It will.”

Shinobu responded as if she was still the master that she was over Spring Break, but Koyomi just found the juxtaposition entertaining and cute. Still, he obliged and joined her at the table.

“Think of anything in particular you want to watch?”

“Hmmm… there’s that one action-y movie you keep talking about, how about that one?”

Nodding, Koyomi went about getting the movie to play, then went to the kitchen to get drinks.

Shinobu grabbed a donut from its box and sat down on the couch to eat it. Upon making contact with the seat, she was immediately reminded of the padding she was wearing. It just seemed so… thick. In fairness, it kinda was to someone not accustomed to any kind of underwear. The feeling they created between her legs when she brought them close together was an especially strong reminder that she wasn’t naked down there, with the sensation being somewhat off-putting to her. She pulled at the garment’s waistband, then let go and let out a slight yelp when it came back to snap at her.  _ I guess this is what helps it stay on and fit…? _ She thought to herself. Eventually, Koyomi brought her the drink she had asked for, and she began drinking as her master set up the movie. As the movie started, she set down her glass. Eventually, the drink would make its way through her and she’d need to get up. It’d probably be wise to keep tra-

_ BOOM! _

Shinobu’s attention was drawn back to the television, where a big explosion had gone off in the movie.  _ That’s how it starts? This should be good… _ Shinobu kicked up her feet and focused on the screen.

~~~

The movie continued, with its peaks and valleys, but Shinobu was enraptured by both the action and the deep themes. A confrontation between the protagonist and the villain of the story was approaching. The movie wasn’t quite halfway over yet, but Shinobu was shaking with anticipation.

Wait…

“You doing alright?”

“Y-yeah! Of course I’m fine, I just can’t w-wait to see what happens n-next!”

“Fair enough.”

In truth, Shinobu was not fine. The iced tea had gone through her, and she was about ready for a bathroom break. But given what she’s heard about the upcoming scene, she wanted to risk it and put off her break until after the hyped-up scene. But it was going to be hard. The scene started, making Shinobu jump and momentarily lose control. After stopping the leak, she watched the scene with anticipation; squirming in her seat, legs twisting like pretzels, hands being used to plug up anything that would try and dampen her padding further. Eventually, the on-screen firefight ended, and as a change in music signified the coming of a new part of the movie-

"PAUSE IT! I NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW!"

As Koyomi reached for the remote, Shinobu jumped off of the couch, hands between her legs, as she dashed to the bathroom. Her master close behind, she swung open the door with one hand and maneuvered the other to get ready to sit down and relieve herself. Koyomi could see that the pull up was slightly discolored, with the garment getting wetter by the second as Shinobu went to remove it. Wait, does she realize…

“Shinobu, wait!”

Free from the constraints of the protective underwear, pee rushed out of the vampire to form a puddle on the floor. A quiet, panicked group of “No, no, no!”s were heard as she scrambled to get her butt on the porcelain throne. Once seated, the stream picked up, with Shinobu letting out a sigh as whatever didn’t end up in the pull-up or the floor went into the water below her.

Eventually, she stopped peeing, and an awkward silence that had been all too present the past 2 days returned to the room. Ideally, Koyomi would wait for his former master to say something, but given the shift in dynamic (and the look Shinobu was now giving her former thrall), he decided to speak up.

“...feel better?”

She knew she messed up by putting off her need for too long, but seeing the first question that Koyomi asked was one concerning how she was made her feel a bit better.

“...mmhmm…”

“We should probably get you cleaned up…”

Shinobu nodded, and got off of the toilet. She began wiping her legs of any stray drops or streams of pee that had strayed from either of their… intended final destinations, and then moved to clean up the floor.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.”

“But I-”

“It’s fine. Just get changed, and I’ll meet you back in the living room.”

Shinobu slowly nodded and left Koyomi to clean up her accident.

The nature of the accident made cleanup relatively easy, and Koyomi was done before he knew it. He went to join Shinobu in the living room, but heard her voice call for him from his room.

“Hmmm? Oh, I thought you’d be back downstairs, what’s wrong?”

She was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out, with a blush on her face.

“Wh… what do you think I should put on, after…”

She was clearly still upset at her accident, she wanted to be sure that what she would be wearing next would be up to snuff.

“It’s up to you” Koyomi responded with a shrug.

Shinobu crawled over to where the protection had been stashed and after looking between her options, pulled the still-unopened package of diapers out from the hiding place.

“Are you sure?”

Shinobu nodded.

“A-alright, you’ll have to lie down for this one- hold on…”

Koyomi suddenly got up and went on a quick trip to the laundry room. Thankfully, Shinobu’s dress had been spared from her flood, but he still went there for a reason. He came back with a bottle in his hand.

“My understanding is that b-baby powder will help…”

Shinobu nodded and went back down to the ground, on her back, while Shinobu went about powdering the area that would be covered by the diaper, and taping the garment around Shinobu’s waist. After he was done, he helped Shinobu to her feet.

“How does it feel? That was my first time putting a diaper on someone, hope I did it right…”

Shinobu stood there, taking in what she was wearing. The diaper was plain white which, while it was a step up from what the pull up offered, was still worse based on the fact that she had downgraded from a pull up to a diaper, from something meant as a safety net to prevent accidents to something that was meant to be used. Although, given the function of the diaper, that did raise some questions. Being taped into one, did she forfeit her right to go to the bathroom in the toilet? She did it willingly, she failed at that multiple times over a two day period. The thickness of the garment, while a little ridiculous, reminded her of that fact. Being put in one almost made her feel safe… well, she was safe, right? She didn’t really have to worry about anything at the moment, she was a long way from Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, The Iron-blooded, Hot-blooded, Cold-blooded Vampire that she was over spring break.

“It’s… kinda snug, but that’s the point, right?” Shinobu finally responded.

“...do you want to go back and watch the rest of the movie?”

“Oh yeah! The movie!” With that, the pampered vampire zoomed off to the living room.

~~~

The movie was nearing the climax by this point. Shinobu had slowed her drinking, but it’s not like it didn’t matter at this point, anything that would come out of her at that point had a fixed destination. Not the floor, not her dress, not even the toilet. And Shinobu… had resigned herself to it. Although, there was still something she wanted. She got up and crawled across the couch, ending up right next to Koyomi. Before he could react with more than a puzzled look, Shinobu continued her advance and settled in Koyomi’s lap.

“...sorry for… today…” Shinobu said.

“You’re fine, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re right. Thank you…”

Being in Koyomi’s lap was oddly relaxing, which was quite the juxtaposition given the scenes unfolding in the movie. Just as the bad guy had been defeated, the rush of the events of the day caught up with her, and she fell asleep in her master’s lap.


End file.
